Happily Ever After?
by SelectionGirls
Summary: Maxon and America are so much in love, it's hard to imagine them splitting up from a fight. When things get hard, can Maxerica pull through? (rated t for some violence) CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. The fight

**I looked over the poll results and many of you wanted Happily Ever After rewritten... Here's Chapter One :)**

* * *

 _"Maxon!" I scream at him. "How could you say that?"_

 _Maxon's face was red with anger. It was scary how similar he looked like his father in that moment. He points a finger towards outside. "Go, America," He says calmly._

 _I glare at him. "No!"_

 _He narrows his eyes. "America, I'm telling you to leave right now or I'll-"_

 _I laugh darkly. "Or you'll what, Maxon? Everyone knows I'm the favorite. You'd never hurt me!"_

 _Maxon walks right up to me and stares me in the eyes. "That's too bad, because I'm about to hurt you right now..."_

 _Someone runs in- Kriss?! And tackles Maxon to the ground. I hear him grunt with pain._

 _"Maxon!" I scream. "Maxon, oh gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, oh please be okay, please..." I sob, dropping to my knees. Maxon's limp body lay in front of me, Kriss smirking in the corner._

 _"You're wrong, America," She giggles. "I'm the favorite. You're just some filthy Five!"_

 _A flash of light knocks me out, Kriss's laughs echoing in my ears..._

"America, wake up!" Someone was shaking me. "America, it's just a dream, wake up!"

I gasp, opening my eyes. Maxon was shaking me, his eyes wide. He relaxes once I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"America..."

I yawn. "I just had the worst dream ever, Maxon, give me a moment please." I say.

He stares at me. "What happened?"

"Maxon, please-"

"America, what happened in your dream?" He asks seriously, cutting me off. "You scared me half to death. It sounded like you were dying- Or watching someone die?"

I glare at him. "Maxon, shush!" Thoughts of my nightmare flash through my brain: Maxon dying, Kriss killing me...

Maxon shakes me again. "America, you're scaring me!"

I roll off the bed onto the floor, pondering over the dream. What did it mean?

Maxon was by my side again, tugging me up. I reluctantly allow him to pull me up. Once I was standing, I say, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He frowns. "America-"

"I just had the worst nightmare in a long time and as soon as I wake up you pry me with questions!" I accuse him.

He ignores this and remarks, "So it's a nightmare now?"

I walk away from him, angry and confused all at once.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Away from you," I reply. "Somewhere where I can find peace and wake up fully."

Maxon grabs my arm. "Stay," He pleads. "America, please. I don't understand why you're angry-"

"Exactly my reason for leaving," I snap.

"-but if you'd just sit down and talk to me, maybe I would," Maxon continues. "Please,"

I rip my arm from his. "Leave me alone!" I cry, walking towards the door.

He grasps my arm again. I slap it away. "Leave me alone, Maxon!" I snap.

Maxon sighs loudly.

"What?" I demand. "What's bugging you now, Your Majesty?" I say sarcasticly.

He gives me a sharp look. "Why are you calling me that, you're my wife."

"I wish I wasn't at the moment." I blurt. The look on Maxon's face rips my heart from my chest.

I cover my mouth, shocked at myself. "Maxon-"

"Get out. GET OUT!" He screams, pushing me out the door. The door shuts on me; I lean against it, listening to his heavy breathing.

"Maxon?" I call quietly.

"America."

"My nightmare- You were being killed. Because you told Kriss you loved me." I tell him.

The door opens. Maxon picks me up and kisses me. "I'm sorry," He whispers, his breath tickiling my neck.

"Me, too," I reply.

He kisses me hard as the door shuts behind us.

* * *

 **Chapter One rewritten! What do you readers think? I like this one better than the last... Oh, well now I have to start Chapter Two! Sorry it was short; Things will start getting interesting soon. Chapter Two will be done soon!**


	2. The capture

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and enjoy the 2d chapter! It's very small, but next one will be longer.**

I laugh as Maxon tickles me again. "Are we going to the garden?" I ask.

He grins. It seems Maxon has something else in mind...

"Remember our honeymoon?" He asks me.

I giggled. "Of course! How could I forget? That's when you gave me very special presents- My songbird necklace, and the Convicting jewelry."

He smirks. "You're welcome."

I burst out laughing. The fight that happened a few months ago only made us stronger. Nothing could tear us apart.

My laughter dies in my throat. The mood turns serious as Maxon lifts up my chin and kisses me.

I kiss him back, wanting to leave him with no doubt about how happy I am and how much I love him.

I remember back in the Selection when I was torn between Maxon and Aspen. Now, when I look back, I'm happy I made it into the Selection. Aspen is happy with Lucy, and they have two happy daughters, and I'm happy with Maxon, even though we don't have any children. Yet.

"America, do you want a child?" Maxon asks me. He has been quiet; he's probably thinking about this.

I poke him in the shoulder. "Hey, we're supposed to produce heirs, remember?"

He gives me a look.

I look away. "Yes, Maxon, I do want children." I sigh as I look up at him. We were walking in the garden, like we always do. It's our place, forever and ever. "We talked about this before, you know. I told you I could have lots, remember?"

He smiles, lost in thought. "Lucy and Aspen are happy with kids. Marlee and Carter too. I was thinking, 'How would we be with children?'"

I blush. He's right- All our friends have kids. Only Celeste, my friend from the Selection, doesn't. We talk all the time; sometimes she comes to babysit Kile, Marlee and Carter's son.

I kiss him. He kisses me.

"I love you America. Always and forever."

"I love you, Maxon. Really really love you."

I stare into his chocolate brown eyes. He stares into my eyes.

I hear a bell. Or, it that an alarm?

I gasp, pulling away. "Maxon! Rebel attack!"

He too hears this. he grabs me and bolts. We better hurry, or we'll be caught.

Just as we pass the doors to the palace, someone grabs me. I scream as loudly as I can."MAXON!"

Guards rush over. Maxon beats them. "AMERICA!" He looks horrified.

I start to cry. The rebel slaps me. "Hey you! We're doing this for the best!"

I scream at him, raged with anger. "EXCUSE YOU, MISTER, BUT YOU ARE TALKING TO THE QUEEN OF ILLEA!"

He laughs, a creepy crackle.

My tears come faster. By now, we are in the woods.

I see men coming from different directions, blocking anyone's view of me.

Then I realize something- All those rebel attacks since Maxon and I were married, they were because of me. They want me.

I glance back at the man. He looks poor and hungry. An eight, by the looks of him. Or, really, since the castes are gone, he's just a mean, poor, hungry, rebel man. Not good at all.

"Where are we going? Why did you take me? And why at some random time? Who are you? Are those your 'rebel mates'? Are-"

"SHUT UP!" He yells at me. I gasp, taken aback.

Not far ahead lies a cottage.

We get there. Inside, a lady waits for us.

She smiles directly at me. "Welcome, America," She says warmly.

And that's all I remember.


	3. The aftermath

"America?" I hear. "America, wake up."

I shift on the bed. My eyes open and in front of me is my kidnapper. "Who are you?" I tremble.

She giggles. "My name is Lena."

"Can I leave?" I blurt without thinking. "Please?"

She narrows her eyes. Any sign of kindness was gone. Vanished. "Leave?" She says, her voice dripping with fake concern. "Why would you want to leave?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I snap. "Let me go! I need to make sure Maxon is alright!"

"Let you go?" She interrupts. "You miss your husband." She cracks up. "Well, we don't have Maxon yet, but we can make this your home!"

Now it's my turn to get angry. "This isn't funny!" I shout. "NOT FUNNY!"

"Shut your pretty little mouth," Lena hisses. "Sit your pretty little butt down. Where are you going? You cannot leave!"

I stand up and make a run for it. Past Lena, past the strange bedroom with the creepy music, past the kitchen... Right into Lena. "Lena!" I cry. "I was thirsty. I think."

"Sit down, now, America. We need to talk." Lena glares at me.

"NO!" I yell. Heads turn. "I refuse to sit and chat with you like you're my best friend! I don't even know you! Why on Earth should I trust you?!" I cry. Backing up, I yell, "So leave me alone and don't come back!"

I manage to get out of the door before they try to chase me. Lena curses loudly as I sprint away from them. "What are you doing? Go get her!" She screams.

"We're coming!" They chat. "We're coming for youuu... we're coming for you!"

I run. _"No, America! Don't let them get to you. Run!"_ I tell myself. "MAXON!" I scream. "MAXON!" I dive into the trees, hoping to lose them.

Next to me, I hear a swoosh. I stop, hesitating. "Hello?" I whisper.

"Who's there?" I hear back. Shivers run up my spine. I will never go there again. Never.

"We're coming, _Queen_ America. We're coming."

* * *

MAXON!" I scream as I near the castle. "Maxon!"

A guard sees me. "She's here!" He yells behind his shoulder. "Red!"

"Red?" Another guard appears. "Oh my God, she's back!" They take off behind me.

"Your Majesty, was anyone following you?" One asks, turning to me.

"I don't think so. I lost them in the forest." I say, shaking.

"Forest?" Another says excitedly. "Maybe their hideout is behind this!"

A guard approaches me. "Your Majesty, it's time to go back inside."

I rush up the palace steps. _Maxon's here!_ I think. _Maxon!_

As I am about to open the doors, I hear a chuckle behind me. "No," I moan. "Not you!" I turn around slowly.

Instead of the rebels, all I see were guards whispering stuff to each other. Huh.

* * *

"You're sure you're okay?" Maxon asks me the millionth time. When I walked into dinner, Maxon had gone upstairs with me to get clean. He insisted on staying, saying it would be nice to eat with each other. I agreed, only because I didn't want to worry him at all. My plan, however, failed because all he seems to be thinking about is safety.

"Yes, Maxon. You need to relax. Really. I'm okay-" The door bangs open. I scream.

"We're here!" Voices sing-song. "America! We're here! We're here err EEE-"

"WAKE UP!" I hear. Why is my body shaking? "America, don't leave me! You have to wake up!"

I open my eyes. "Maxon?" I ask. "Umm, where are we? Why aren't we in my room? We were just a minute ago!"

"What, America? I can't hear you over the sound of your music," Maxon whispers as he kisses me.

I am still very confused. "Maxon, listen to me! I was just in my room-"

"You don't remember?" Maxon asks, concerned. "You left to go get something. I think you fell and hit your head really hard. It was lucky I found you!" He rolls his eyes. "My America, always getting in trouble."

"Maxon, please! Tell me why I don't remember! It's very frustrating not to remember the past couple of hours!" I start to get angry.

"Why don't you go lie down? You look pale, miss," The doctor comes in the room.

"Of course," I reply half-heartedly. "Whatever you say."

"What was that, miss? I couldn't hear you," The doctor looks over at me.

"Nothing," I say quickly. " I should go lie down," I add.

Maxon looks up at me. "Can I join you?' He asks.

"I suppose," I tease. "Only if you bring dessert."

"Good," He smirks, "I was going to join you anyways."

* * *

Back in my room, many things flood my head. Were the rebels real? Did I really hit my head?

"America, I'm going to bed," Maxon, who had been talking my ear off all night, calls. I was in the bathroom repeatedly splashing water on my face. So far so good, if more questions than answers are good.

"Ok. Goodnight honey." I blow him a kiss. He pretends to catch it and walks out of my room.

I turn my attention to the mirror again. Was that dirt? I rub a spot on my cheek.

"I'm going crazy!" I worry aloud, messing with my hands.

"Miss?" There's a knock on the door. "Are you here? We needed to check on you!"

"Oh, I'm okay, just going to bed. You checked on me, I'm okay. Now, I feel really tired." I say through the door.

"Yes, miss," They say to the door.

When they leave, I turn the lights off and the candles are lit. I close my eyes. _Hopefully, tomorrow will be better,_ my mind says. _Maybe._

Finally, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey, readers! Sorry about the late story. Just so you know, this story is not finished. It never was, but I'm re-writing it. Well, how did you like it? What do you think? Was it a dream or did it really happen? Tell me in the comments!**


	4. The visit

"You're not crazy," Maxon stares me down. "Not a single bit."

I was still, unsuccessfully, trying to tell him about the rebels. "But, Maxon, they took me! I know they did! The woman-" I gasp.

 _Lena..._

"I remember her name!" I cry out. "It was Lena! Her name was Lena!" I jump up and breeze my Maxon. "We have to do something!"

Maxon looks frightened. "Okay, America, _now_ you're acting a little crazy." He grabs my arm. "Tell me," He pleads. "I'll listen. But you have to tell me what is happening!"

"Alright," I sigh. I go back to our room and sit on the bed. "Two days ago I was kidnapped. We were outside in the gardens; It was after our huge fight."

"But you never left my side!" Maxon argues. "How could they kidnap you if you were with me the entire time?"

"Because! The rebel alarm went off. We split up and ran. But someone grabbed my arm and captured me." I tell him.

"And?"

"And I woke up there yesterday. This woman named Lena was nice until I asked to leave. Then they let me go, threatening to come back. I really didn't care, because I was finally returning to you!" I lean in and kiss him.

He smiles. "Okay. It's reasonable. I still can't remember this, but I believe you."

"Do you?" I challenge. "How come you can't remember anything?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know," He whispers. "There must be a reason."

I sigh. "Of course there's a reason. We just have to figure it out."

* * *

"Ames!" I hear someone call my name. I turn around excited. May!

She runs up and hugs me tight. "America!" My mother calls. "Where is she?" I see her demand to a guard.

He points to me. "Down there, Mrs. Singer."

Mom walks over to me and hugs us both. "How are you doing, America?" She asks. "Any babies on the horizon yet?' She teases.

I roll my eyes. "Nooo, Mom."

She glares at my stomach. "Don't let me down! I'm counting on you!" Then she meets my eyes. May pulls away from the hug so Mom can hug me again. "I've missed you," She whispers in my hair.

"Me too," I assure her. "A lot. You won't believe how many times I want to be home with you, May, and Gerad."

"Yes," Mom says, pulling back, "I understand that. But how wonderful the palace is! Don't you like it here?"

"Of course," I smile. "I like the people, for sure," I wink at May.

May's face brightens. "Where's my brother-in-law?" She demands.

"Follow me!" I say. We walk to his study. I knock. 'Maxon!" I whisper-shout.

He answers it. "America?" He asks. "Oh, look, it's your family!" He smiles.

May throws her hand out. "Hello again, King Maxon!" She gushes. I swear, May acts like

Maxon rolls his eyes. "You can call me Maxon. I am family, after all."

Mom straight up hugs him. "How are you doing?" She asks him afterward.

"Good." Maxon answers.

"Good!" Mom smiles. "Well, we should leave you to your work. Goodbye!" Mom calls as she shuts the door.

I urge them forward. "Go on," I tell them. "I need to tell Maxon something." I open the door when they leave. Maxon was back at his desk, looking frustrated and confused. "Maxon!" I whisper. He looks up as I walk over to him. I rub his back. "Take a break, honey. You need it."

"I have so much stuff to do," He moans, lowering his head to the table. "Too much!"

"Let's go walk in the gardens," I suggest.

"Ok. But then I have to get back to work." He says, smiling up at me.

"let's go!" I cheer as I walk out the door. "To the gardens!" I laugh as Maxon tries to be a superhero and lift me up.

"Love you," I whisper.

"Love you," He whispers back. We walk to the gardens silently.


	5. The illness

_Cough, cough._ "Maxon?" I call. "Was that you?"

He pokes his head out his office door. "Yea- _cough_."His eyes were red and his body seemed limp.

I rush over to him. "Maxon!" I cry. "You're getting sick!"

He moves his tired eyes to mine. "I don't feel well," He admits.

I push him into the room and close the door behind me. "Honey, take a break. Your work will be here forever!"

"Which is exactly why I should do it now." He says stubbornly. He sits down on his chair and almost falls off it.

"At least let me help you," I try to convince him. _Sneeze! Cough. Sneeze!_

"No! I'm fine!" He insists. I am not convinced. Maxon didn't look well, and I can tell he certainly didn't feel well. I wonder how he got sick. The palace is fairly clean, and there aren't enough visitors to get you sick often. In fact, I haven't been sick for almost a year!

"Maxon..." I raise my eyebrows. "It's ok to be sick. We all get sick. But when it happens, what you need to do is _relax_. Lay down and eat a lot. Come on, please?" I beg him. He takes a minute to rethink my words.

"Hmm. No!" He cries, barely managing to snag the papers I took back. I giggle.

"Come on, Maxon. Let's go take a walk in the gardens!" I say brightly. He looks worried, though.

He shakes his head. "I can't believe I am saying this, but the gardens aren't the safest right now." His eyes come to meet mine. "If you know what I mean."

I sigh. "Yes," I say, defeated. "What should we do then?" I ask.

"Work," Maxon jokes. I roll my eyes at him. An idea crosses my mind.

"How about the movies?" While I personally wanted to walk in the gardens, I wanted to do something that would cheer him up. (and stay safe) "I call dibs on picking it!" I grab his hands and pull him up.

"But America.." He mumbles, closing his eyes and letting me pull him.

I drag him all the way to the last staircase before I turn around and ask, "Where to?" That's when I notice how limp he seems to be. "Maxon?" I whisper, swinging my arms around to face me.

He doesn't respond.

 _He's just sleeping,_ I tell myself. _He's not dead._ _He'll wake up!_ I kneel down and place him on the ground.

"Maxon? Wake up. It's not funny; it's scaring me!"

He doesn't respond.

I curse under my breath. _He can't be dead,_ I think again. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. "Guards!" I call. "Help, please!"

Two guards pop around the corner. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Maxon isn't waking up," I explain.

"What happened?" The another one asks.

"We were walking to the movies, me being the leader. He sounded like he was getting a cold, so I was going to lead him there, but he got really limp right here. I turned around and he wasn't awake." I wring my hands.

"I'll check his pulse," The first volunteers. He does so.

"Well?" I ask, worry pouring into my voice.

The second one answers, "He's alive, but this is unusual. Take him to the hospital wing, there's nothing else we can do."

I nod and try to lift him. "Umm, can you help?" I ask.

"Of course." The first one picked him up. "Robin, head back to your round. I'll take him."

"Yes sir, Connor." Robin leaves.

We walk to the hospital wing. "Do you think he'll be okay?" I ask.

He nods. "His Majesty has been through a lot." He side-glances at me. "I am positive he'll be alright. Not to worry."

The rest of the walk was spent thinking about his words: _His Majesty has been through a lot._ What does that mean? Why did he look at me? Would Maxon really be okay?

* * *

When we get to the hospital wing, the nurse springs into action. The guard places Maxon on a bed and starts to leave.

"Wait!" I call.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, sir, for your kindness," I say.

He bows. "We are always happy to serve the Royal Family." Then, he disappears behind the doors.

"Miss?" The nurse asks. I turn around. "What happened exactly?"

"Well, I think he's getting sick," I say. "We were going somewhere-"

"He's more than sick, my queen," She whispers.

"Come again?"

"Continue, please." She says politely. I watch as she attaches tubes to Maxon's neck.

"I was pulling him and I felt his body go limp when we got to a staircase," I explain. She nods.

"I understand." She says, "Now before we have a talk, call me Rebecca."

"Okay, Rebecca. Call me America. What about that talk?" I narrow my eyebrows.

She avoids this question. "America, has Maxon been acting weird lately?"

"This is the talk, correct?"

She nods.

"Okay, well, no. Not really. What do you mean by 'weird', exactly?" I ask.

"Like eating habits, labored breathing, that kind of weird." She bites her lip, seeming anxious.

"Not necessarily. Why?" I start to feel suspicious.

"Your Majesty, King Maxon isn't just sick. He's gotten a terrible virus and is dying." She blurts.

I gasp. All I remember was falling, and the world turned black.

* * *

 **So, readers! Was it good? Reviews help a lot, so please review. I can't make my writing better without a little help ; Sorry about the ending. It'll get better, maybe. JK! Oh, and guess what? I am now excepting ideas for the story. Let me know if you want a character to visit or whatever, if someone should die, or blah blah blah. Thx!**

 **-dancingflickchic**

 **P.S. this story is written by dancingflickchic. The account is run by 2 people (me and sunnystar) sunnystar and I wrote 'Kriss- A broken heart'. Read it and tell me what you think! Bye!**


	6. The beginning of the end

The dangerous truth

When I woke up, I was on a hard bed. Soft voices surrounded me.

"Will she be alright?" A worried voice hushed.

"Yes, miss. Quite all right. It was the shock, I tell you." It was Rebecca. She sighs. "I just wish he had told her earlier. If he had-"

"There's nothing we can do about it now!" Another voice says impatiently. "Is she awake yet?"

"Does it look like it?" Rebecca grumbles angerly, walking away. Her footsteps echo, lingering in my brain. I figure now is the best time to open my eyes.

"America!" Marlee was there, accompanied by Mary, my maid.

"Are you alright, miss?" Mary asks, placing a delicate hand on my forehead. I sit up as she does.

"Whahapp?" I mumble, suddenly feeling limp, like Jell-O. I fall back on my bed, tubes sticking in my back.

"America!" Marlee cries in shock. "What is happening?!" She rushes forward to lift me up. All that succeeds in is me slithering to the cool floor.

Cold tile comforts me as my eyesight goes fuzzy. My ears rebel against me; Was my heart slowing?

"Do something! She's dying!" Someone sobs. For the next minute, my time left in this world, there was plenty of crying. Was I really dying? Was this really how it ended?

Oh, well. At least, I said goodbye to May, and to Kenna, and to Mom. At least I held Astra once. At least Aspen got his happily ever after.

At least, I'd given Maxon a chance.

* * *

 **So... Is it** ** _really_** **the end of Maxerica? Did America die there, on the ground? Did Mason ever wake up? Well, if you're lucky, there might be another chapter waiting for you to read... (hint hint)**

 **-SelectionGirl**

 **P.S. Sorry about how short it is. The next one will be longer.**


	7. The evil one

Marlee POV

A tear slips down my cheek as I head back to my room, defeated. Every hour was worth it, though. Anything for the wonderful couple who saved my life. Anything.

Carter jumps up from the couch as soon as I open the door. "Marlee! I'm so glad you're- Wait, what's wrong?" He comes over and hugs me gingerly, trying not to break the fragile woman I've become.

"She's gone," I mumble. "She left. And I didn't get to say goodbye." I fall apart then. At these times I most felt grateful for Carter- When he held me tight and soothed my worries.

"Calm down and tell me," He'd say. Like right now.

"America," I whimper, my voice hoarce.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Carter asks.

"No," I start to sob again, but Carter hushes me. "I heard about Mason and came to see if she was there. She was, alright- But passed out!" I let out a wail.

Carter ignored this and asks about Maxon. "Huh? You didn't hear?"

He gives me a look and I start speaking again. "I guess Maxon fell down a flight of stairs? I don't know what really happened. Susan says she saw a guard carrying him and America was talking about stairs."

"And just decided that she was right?" Carter rolls his eyes. "She's wrong, you know; He actually is just sick. His got limp when he was walking down stairs."

"Oh," I say, my voice quiet. "Anyways, I walk in and she's on the ground! The nurse wasn't even paying attention. What was going on, I didn't know. So I asked."

"And?"

"And the nurse, Rebecca, told me she had low blood pressure and fainted as soon as she'd come in the door. I told her it was a lie. She gave in and eventually told me it was from shock."

"Of what?" Carter asks, now organizing our closet.

"Maxon dying." I say, my voice breaking.

He whirls around and stares at me. "He's what?!"

I look down. "And now America has had a heart attack. Rebecca says it won't be long until she dies, too."

* * *

Rebecca POV

I giggle to myself as I trace Maxon's lips with my finger. One lie (or two) and I had the King of Illea before me.

Life was good, before America.

I was surprised she didn't remember me from the Selection. My name was Annalise Grey. A Two. Worldwide sensation. How could she not recognize me? Oh, right, she did! I remember now: I had to wash hers and the guard's memory. She didn't remember me kissing Maxon. Perhaps that is a good thing.

I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. Haha, I was winning. Poor liitle Five. Who's Maxon-less now?

"Hello?"

I jump back in surprise, causing Maxon to stir. I sigh and reply sweetly, "In here!"

Two people entered the room. I frown at the girl, the one who'd come in earlier. She interrupted me trying to kill America. I quickly change it, though, at sight of a tall gorgeous man. She notices this and boldly says, "I know what you did."

I turn my attention to her. "Hmm?"

"His name is Carter and he's mine. Got it?" She growls. Then she sticks out her arm and says, "I'm Marlee."

I shake it. She smelled like roses and vanilla. "Rebecca." I'd gotten used to my new name, it wasn't hard anymore not to say 'Annalise'.

Marlee eyes me and says, "You know, I saw you kissing Maxon."

Trying to hide my blush, I say, "I never violated a rule! Why on Earth would I do that?"

She eyes me once more, then relaxes her shoulders. "We came to check on them." She guestures to Maxon, my beloved, my fate, and America, my enemy.

"Well, I am happy to say Maxon should make it!" I stick a grim expression on my face, even adding a tear. "But the doctors say America will not." I wipe at an eye.

Marlee bursts into tears.

I full on fake cry. "I didn't know Her Majesty well, but I wish she was still alive!"

The girl looks up. "She's already dead?" She wails, bursting out the door. Carter, was it? He leaves, too.

I smirk to myself. I shouldn't have to worry about Marlee anytime soon. And America? If my plan works, she should be dead by tomorrow.

* * *

 ***Annoyed sigh* I hate writing about Rebecca. Honestly. Or, should I say, Annalise. It's hard when you're team Maxerica, you know. :) Anyways, did you like the chapter? Do yoiyoiu have an idea what's going to happen? Or do you have a story idea? PM me or comment!**

 **\- SelectionGirl**


	8. The sadness

America POV

I wake up on the ground of the hospital.

"AMERICA!" Someone cries with relief.

Now they're holding my head.

"America?"

Were my eyes even open? Why couldn't I see them if I could hear them?

"Get your hands off her!" Someone yells.

"No!" One voice sounded familiar. But who was it?

The other person came closer. "If you don't, you'll end up like she did."

"I don't care, Rebecca! You're evil and I hate you!"

"I warned you, Marlee, but you didn't listen. Now you will pay." Rebecca says.

Marlee screams. I hear her groan as something, probably a knife, buries into her skin.

"That should do it!" Rebecca says happily. She skips away and drops her weapon like nothing happened.

That's all I remember.

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH REBECCA! What should happen next? Stay tuned for more chapters. We will try to post as much as we can :)**

 **~SelectionGirls**


	9. The hope

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Maxon POV/span/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emMy eyes were closed; Why couldn't I open them? Wait- Was I dead? Am I really dying? Oh, my goodness, America must be a wreck. I would. Gosh, I have so many questions! Have I been buried already? How long have-/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""He's alive!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emWho was that? Was that my spirit talking to me? No, that wouldn't make sense. Maybe it was my mother or father. How nice it would be to say hello!/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""No, he's not."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yes, look! His heart rate went up!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emNow I was even more confused. Who was that, and WHY couldn't I see them?! Being dead is so irritating!/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""What should we do?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Don't touch him!" emIt was a different voice now: More confident, loud and clear. Everything my father wanted me to be./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Why not? And besides, we're doctors. We have permission!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""But I am in charge of the patient. So step back and let me do my job!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emI wanted to laugh but realized I couldn't. I was dead./em/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Rebecca POV/span/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Maxon was alive! I couldn't believe it; After I got rid of those stupid doctors, I danced. I danced because America was dead, Marlee was almost dead, and Maxon was alive. My job definitely would be easier if it was only me here, but life isn't fair, is it?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I hear a sound and look up. Was that Maxon? I rush over to his bed./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Oh, Maxon!" I cry, checking for a pulse. He was alive, all right./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I decided to wake him up. Call me evil, but I have zero patience./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Come on, Maxon, come on!" I shake him like a Polaroid picture./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emBeep. Beep. Beeeep./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Sure enough, his heart rate was going up again. It goes down, then goes up. Drops down emsuper /emlow (low enough to concern me) and then stays up high for a while. MAKE UP YOUR MIND MAXON!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Bep. Beeeep. Beep. Shake, shake./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""WAKE UP, GOD DANG IT!" I scream./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"That's when the machine goes crazy: emBeep boop BEEEEEEP boooooop. BEBOOP./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Tears were starting to rise; Had I really done everything for nothing? Had I really done this to end up Maxon-less? emSigh. /emWell, America, guess we'll have to be Maxon-less together./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Defeated, I walk back to my office./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"A sigh sent my sprinting back./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""MAXON!" I scream, flinging myself at the bed./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"His beautiful eyes were open and curious. His beautiful hair lay scattered across his face. And the smile he had on his face when he saw me? emSwooooon./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Hello," He greets me cautiously./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I ignore this and hug him. "I've missed you so much!" I cry./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"He jerks away. "Excuse me?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I stare at him. "What?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Who are you?" He asks. His face gets worried. "Should I remember you?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emYesssssss! /emI scream inside my mind. It was working! Now, it's my time to shine! "Um, honey, do you really not remember me?" I tear up./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Oh, don't cry! I never know what to do when women cry."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I giggle through the (fake) tears. "Maxon, I hate to tell you, but America died when you were in your coma. You remarried when she died. I am your wife."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"It was like his world came crashing down. "WHAT?!" He screams, flinging himself up in a sitting position. I rush over to calm him./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I feared it was too late, as he looked blank. The stupid machine went crazy again; And he fell back, tears streaming down like a river flowing into the ocean. I could clearly see the hurt in his eyes, and it killed me. It really did. Was I wrong to do this? Should I have tricked him a bit more instead of coming up-front? Well, I was too late. His eyes were closed, the machine had quieted./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Had I really killed Maxon this time?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Maxon POV/span/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emAmerica. America. America./em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""AMERICA!" I sit up and scream. "AMERICA!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"A girl jumps, and looks at me. "Maxon?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""AMERICA!" I scream, as the tears stream down my face./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Maxon, baby, don't cry. I love you, so so much, more than that pathetic girl will ever love you," The girl said sweetly./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Y-y-you killed m-my America!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"She looks gasps. "I would never!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I can see it in your eyes. Why did you kill her?! GET OUT!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"She smirks at me. "Oh honey, dear, we are married remember?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""No. No. NO! You are not my wife!" I yell, enraged./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Oh yes I am. You married me before that pathetic woman died. Remember? You said emI /ememdo./em"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""No! You don't love me! We are not married! NO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I start to fade away. I croak out one more thing before I black out. "I love you America."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""But sweetie, we both know you wanted her dead."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongHaha! I left you on a cliffhanger! LOL. What do you guys think of it so far? BTW, thanks to my partner-in-crime- Sunnystar for helping write the last chapter! And the ending of this one :)Thx! Sorry about the wait, guys. I'm trying to post daily. If you have requests, don't forget to PM or comment!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strong-SelectionGirls/strong/p 


End file.
